Songs
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Usopp/Nami drabbles set to random music.
1. Chapter 1

Songs

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

**This Week The Trend-Relient K**

Usopp noticed that Nami was sleeping in a little later than usual. Of course since he was right beside her as she woke up, that wasn't hard to observe. She looked cute sleeping like that, so cute one could almost forget what a temper she had when she got worked up.

"Morning..." she mumbled as her eyes opened, letting in far too much of the sun. She then noticed the grin on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Um...well nothing of c-course..." Usopp stammered.

"Liar..." Nami replied. Usopp hoped she wouldn't notice the way her hair was sticking up all over the place.

**Pre-Parade-Rie Kugimiya**

Nami waited until her prey was in sight. Soon he appeared, his body covered in some kind of dust from his latest experiment. There, a weak point!

Usopp blinked his eyes as the world came into focus. Nami was staring down at him, a Cheshire grin on her face. Then she started tickling him.

"What...was that for?" Usopp asked, his breathing erratic after the tickle attack. Nami shrugged her shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"I was bored."

**Acoustic #3-Goo Goo Dolls**

He was painting a picture of her when she came into his room. She watched as his brush traced over her hips and moved up to her face. He still hadn't noticed that she was there until she placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave a start at that but kept his balance.

"Why am I frowning?"

"Because I'm not there of course."

She whacked him over the head for that remark. She'd smile for him later.

**Here Comes My Girl-Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers**

He always admired the way she carried herself when they were out in public. She had this air about her that seemed to rise above any judgments onlookers made. And when she turned her head to watch him following close behind her, she'd smile and in those upturned lips she promised him forever.

She adored the way he stumbled after her, the way he reached out for her when he tripped over an upturned rock. And she would catch him, holding him close before releasing him. He would stare at her until her eyes met his.

"Aren't you coming?" She'd ask in mock annoyance. He would grin sheepishly and place his hand in hers.

**The Flame-Cheap Trick**

The thunderstorm she had predicted earlier that day was now roaring it's fury to the sky. As the blackness outside was lit up by white, she shuddered despite herself, her body freezing up. He held her then as they watched shadows move across the wall.

Moments or minutes later she lay her head on his chest while he started a story about the time he saved an entire tribe of cloud people from a snake. She was quiet as the inane story was told in excited tones. Once he was finished his eyes met hers and he smiled.

"I know I'm not the best comforter but..." Here she interrupted him by kissing him on the lips. Once they broke apart, she hugged him gently.

"You'll always be the one for me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chorus

AN: I own nothing in this story. Memes not so random this time. This chapter is for Princess Darkcloud so enjoy! Please R&R.

**Fallin' Apart-The All American Rejects**

"You're deranged." Nami said when Usopp confessed his love for her. He was on his knees in front of her.

"No I'm not." Nami seemed to consider his words for a few agonizing moments. She grinned at his unease.

"Usopp...I hate you." Nami said, still smiling. Usopp stood up then and hugged her.

"I hate you too, Nami." Nami just laughed and stroked his cheek.

"Lying is a sin you know?"

**Gives You Hell-The All American Rejects**

Nami cursed at Usopp, her mouth spitting out obscenities faster than Luffy could eat. She had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to where she was laying. She screamed then and Chopper gave a cheer.

"The baby's out!" He snipped the umbilical cord and showed the child to Nami and Usopp before cleaning and wrapping her in a pink blanket. As Nami stared down at the new life she and Usopp had created she had a wide smile on her face. Usopp kissed her on the cheek and stared down at his daughter in his wife's arms.

"She's beautiful..." Usopp said, at a loss for any more words for the first time in his life.

"I hope she gives you hell when she's older. Consider it payback for what I just went through." Usopp decided to chalk that comment up to post labor dementia.

"So what's her name?" Luffy asked. Nami and Usopp looked at each other.

"Belle." Usopp and Nami said at the same time.

**Mona Lisa-The All American Rejects**

Usopp was gazing at the stars when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up at his lover, he gave her a smile.

"Want to watch the stars?" She nodded and sat beside him, laying her head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her and he sighed in contentment.

"If the world ended tomorrow would you have any regrets?" Nami asked him in a soft voice.

"I wouldn't have left." Usopp answered. "And you wouldn't have had to stab yourself for me."

"I'd do that again in a heartbeat Usopp, just like you'd do it for me."

"Yeah...what about you, any regrets?"

"I would have told Bellemere I was sorry for not protecting her."

"I'm sure she's watching over you now and I bet she's smiling." Usopp said, kissing Nami on the cheek.

"You can be quite sweet when you want to be." Nami replied, returning the kiss.

"There's one other thing I would have done differently."

"And what's that?"

"It's better to show you then tell you." Usopp whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"I'll have to charge you." Nami remarked when he started to undress her.

"Put it on my tab." Usopp replied, laughing as she rolled her eyes but soon his lips met hers and her world came down.

**Another Heart Calls-The All American Rejects**

"Do you remember our first time?" Nami asked as she snuggled up to Usopp on their bed.

"How I could I forget? I distinctly remember you calling me a clumsy lover but my one redeeming grace was that I kissed like an angel."

"It's still true." Nami joked. Her husband started tickling her then, knowing every weak point she had. Once he was done she smiled up at him.

"I'll never ask for anyone but you."

"And if I was held captive by a blond angel?" Usopp asked, kissing her face softly.

"Then I'd steal you from her and lock you away forever. What would you do if I was taken by a captain in red?"

"I'd beat him black and blue before conquering your heart."

"And what would you do with the rest of me?"

"Whatever you wanted me to." Usopp answered. Before he could resume his ministrations however, Nami motioned for him to stop. She soon switched their positions and now she was looking down at him with a positively devious grin on her face.

"That's enough giving. I want to take now." She then proceeded to do just that and all Usopp could do was lose himself in the moment.

**Rhythm Emotion-Two Mix**

As Nami danced by herself in the club, Usopp couldn't help but stare. She seemed like a nymph or dryad that followed after Bacchus, so well did her body match the music blaring from the speakers. Her eyes found him then and she moved over to him, glaring the whole time.

"You're late..." The navigator said, anger evident in her voice. Usopp mumbled out an apology.

"Sorry about that but I saw some really cool goggles on sale and- but Nami cut him off by stepping on his foot, hard.

"That's not how you ask for a dance." Usopp bowed low then and held out a hand to her.

"May I ask the lady for a dance?"

"That's better." Nami said, taking the offered hand. They danced to so many songs that Usopp lost count. His feet were about ready to run away from him, at least that's what it felt like but Nami kept on dancing. A few songs later however, she finished and pulled him close, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Not bad at all. Now I won't make you pay for dancing lessons."

"I love you too Nami." Usopp replied. Spying a chair, he sat down with a sigh. Nami promptly plopped into his lap then and gave him a mind numbing kiss. Once they broke apart she smiled at his giddy expression. She couldn't have asked for a better dancing partner as they waltzed through their lives.


End file.
